Damage to personal property and persons occur each year from runaway shopping carts. Such damage is caused to automobiles, children left in shopping carts, and real property when the shopping cart strikes the object from lack of a braking system. This problem can be over come by introducing a braking wedge.
Generally, this braking wedge is assembled to use on a shopping cart having a frame, a basket mounted on the frame, front and rear wheels supporting the frame, which includes handles for pushing and guiding the cart from one place to another by the wheels, but can also be used on other wheeled equipment carts. This wedge can be sized to fit new and existing carts by the placement in a fixed position on a single wheel on the leg of the frame of the cart to immobilize the entire cart.
This present invention relates to a braking wedge constructed with only one moving part, is easily attached and is economical for shopping carts and other wheeled equipment carts. The means of holding the wheel in one position in response to the application of the insertion of the wedge into the wheel housing can detour accidents.